In the field of telephonic communications, it is often beneficial to intercept a phone call before it arrives at its intended number. The reasons for this may be the Mocking of telemarketer calls, conditional call forwarding, or intelligent voicemail systems.
Consequently, systems are disclosed herein for improving the function and utility of existing telephonic networks.